The feeling of a lifetime
by Plman555
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out her lifetime crush moved in next to her? Read to find out!


Hey guys, Plman here with my first fanfiction. Please pardon the times the writing might get a bit fuzzy in a girls point of view. As a guy, it is hard to think like a girl. Thanks guys! Anna's POV. Ugh, I thought. Today is a monday. I have to get ready for school. Suddenly, spencer burst through the door! "Anna!" he said. "Look outside!" I looked outside and found i couldn't. the window was frozen shut! I ran downstairs, spencer on my heels, and threw open the front door. Sure enough, the ground was covered in snow! Here, in Los Angeles, it was snowing! Suddenly, it hit me. NO SCHOOL! I ran back inside, up the stairs, and into my room. I grabbed my phone and started to text amber and emerald, my two best friends. I told them to meet me at my house in 30 minutes for a youtube marathon. After that, i ran around, getting ready, turning on the xbox to actually watch youtube, and convincing mom to take spencer out all day. Soon, the half hour was over and my doorbell was ringing. I pushed my mom and spencer out and opened the door. Amber and Emerald were standing outside. I invited them in and ran into the living room and turned on youtube. We looked through some of our favorite channels, until finally we saw a video by bajancanadian about him moving. It started off with the words, "what's up guys, welcome to another Vlog!" Mitch's POV "What's up guys, welcome to another V-log! Today i have something i would like to say. I am moving to los angeles with jerome and adam. we are going to be moving sometime this summer, so be looking forward to that!" "See ya later doods!" I ended the recording. Jerome came into my room with adam. "Dood we finalized the house payments. We can move any day now!" He said. I was shocked. "I thought we weren't moving until this summer?" I questioned. "Well obviously not." Adam piped up. "At Least help me do another V-log!" I said. "Alright." they said "Wassup doods welcome to yet another Vlog! This time though, I am not alone!" Adam and jerome jumped into the view of the camera. "So guys, instead of moving in a few months, We are moving in just a few days! We will be doing a vlog when we get to the new house. Bye guys!" I stopped recording. The two guys were still on my bed. "Get out so i can pack!" I said. Man, this is going to be a rough ride. Anna's POV Mitch talked about how he was moving to los angeles. Here! Bajancanadian is actually moving here! After we finished fangirling, we saw another video called moving part 2. we started to watch it. "Amber! they aren't coming next summer." I said. "WHAT?" She roared. "Nope, they are coming next week!" The house filled with shrieks of joy. "Dibs on adam!" Emerald said. "I get jerome!" said Amber. "I call mitch!" I said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I went to open it. Standing on my porch were three handsome guys. I slowly started to recognize them when Emerald and Amber both started to freak out. I then realized who they were. Mitch, Adam, And Jerome, were all standing on my porch. "Hey girls," adam said. We just moved into the house next door, and we were trying to meet our neighbors. We introduced ourselves to them. "Wait, are you guys the Gems?" Mitch said. "um, yeah?" I replied "Wow, we love your videos!" Said Mitch. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah!" said Adam and Jerome. "Wow, that's amazing that people as famous as you guys would like someone like us' videos." I said. "Oh, you know who we are then?" Mitch said. "Well, yeah!" I said. "You're part of team crafted. only like, the BEST youtube group EVER!" I said. "We were just in the middle of a youtube marathon, you guys wanna come in?" I asked. "Sure!" Said Mitch. OMG! BajanCanadian, Skydoesminecraft, and ASFjerome are inside my house! How cool was that! When we got into the living room, we all sat down on the couch. Me next to Mitch, Emerald next to Adam and Amber next to Jerome. We watched Pewdiepie and Tobuscus until our sides ached from laughter. All of a sudden, Mitch suggested that we play truth or dare! We all agreed, so we got in a circle. It was Mitch's turn first. "Mitch, Truth or Dare?" Adam said. "Truth." Mitch replied. "Okay then, Mitch, do you like anna?" Adam said, smirking mischeviously. Wait, what? I thought. Mitch started blushing and said he didn't have to answer. "Come on Mitch, don't be a wuss!" Jerome jeered. Finally, Mitch spoke. "Yes." It was so quiet you could have heard a pen drop. No one dropped a pen, but Amber cleared her throat and broke the awkward silence. "well" She said, "I guess it's Anna's turn now." Oh god, here we go. I thought. "Anna, truth or dare?" "Dare" I said boldly. "I dare you to spend ten minutes in the closet with Mitch!" Mitch met my eyes. This is gonna get bad quick. Adam's POV (new one! YAY!) After Mitch and anna had been in the closet for about 8 minutes, I said, "Guys! We should totally tape this! I mean, it's obvious they like eachother, so let's record what they're doing!" Amber, Emerald,and Jerome agreed so i got out the camera. I started recording. "Hey, what's up guys, it's me, sky, with a los angeles vlog. I am here with jerome and two of our friends here in LA. Mitch and our other friend Anna have been together in the closet for about 8 minutes, and we are going to go see what they are up to!" I said. "Let's go!" I walked slowly towards the closet, opened the door, and Mitch and Anna were making out! "Ahem." I said, clearing my throat. Needless to say, Mitch got angry at me for filming it and made me delete the video. We continued to play truth or dare Mitch's POV When me and anna first got into the closet it was really awkward. Soon, however we discovered we both liked each other and started to talk. one thing led to another, and then we were making out. Literally five seconds later though, adam opened the door and was filming us. "Screw you adam! You suck!" I made him delete the video. We continued to play truth or dare. Anna's POV When it was emerald's turn, she chose dare. Bad choice. I whispered something to Mitch, who passed it on to Adam. He looked at me and nodded. So, i told Emerald, "I dare you to kiss Adam." Feigning surprise, adam said "Wait, What?! Emerald sheepishly got up, walked over to adam, and kissed him. This was met by another silence. Emerald sat down, and Adam and her were so red, a tomato would be jealous! It was jerome's turn next. Mitch said, "truth or dare?" "Truth" He replied. "Okay, do you like amber?" Mitch said, smiling. "Come on!" Jerome said, blushing. "That's not fair! Give me a dare!" "Fine" Mitch said. "I dare you to tell the truth. Do you like amber?" "Crap." Jerome said. He sighed, and then said... "Yes." He said yes! OMG *fangirl* *faints* Mitch's POV After we finished playing truth or dare. the guys and girls split off to have a planning session of sorts. I don't know about the girls, but in the guys circle we were all talking about who was going to ask out who and when. We decided that we would all go to dinner together, our treat. I was nominated as the initial asker outer person. I walked up to the girls circle and asked anna if she would like to go to dinner. She accepted and then the guys came and asked their girls out to dinner. We decided that we wanted to go to a semi-fancy restaurant, so we chose the melting pot. The guys and i went home for a little bit to let the girls get ready and to get ready ourselves. Anna's POV When Mitch and the guys left, amber and emerald ran home to get ready. My mom came in the door, snow covered and smiling. Apparently her and spencer had gone shopping and gotten me a beautiful dress. It was perfect for my date tonight. 15 minutes later (still anna's POV) Amber and Emerald both came in the door, bundled up and trying to stay warm. When my mom saw us all in dresses, she was sceptical. "why are you guys all dressed up?" She asked, right as the door bell rang. She answered it, and the guys were all standing there. Suddenly, she understood. Then, there was a shout. "You're team crafted!" We had no idea who yelled that, until we looked out the door and saw fangirls running towards the door. "CLOSE IT!" Mitch yelled. We all ran towards the door and locked it as fast as we could. "We already have girlfriends so leave us alone!" Yelled adam. Wait. did he just say we were their girlfriends? Right then, a stone shattered the window and a peice of paper fell off of it. It read, "You girls are just fat ugly bitches that don't deserve those guys." I dropped the paper to the floor. Mitch and the other guys read it and then showed it to the girls. They saw how shaken we were and tried to comfort us. Mitch pulled me into a hug. He said, "Its alright, they're just jealous. I think your beautiful and that's all that matters." "Are we still on for dinner?" Asked amber. Mitch looked at me questioningly. "Yeah, lets go." We needed a distraction. We got spencer to stand on the roof and yell: "Hey! They went that way!" He, of course, pointed in the exact opposite direction of where we were going. Once the fangirls had dispersed, we got in my car, and left. At the melting pot, they somehow found us again. The guys asked security if they could do something about it. Eventually, they were pushed out. Mitch took a picture of all of us to post on instagram. He left a message for the fangirls. It said "To all overly obbsessed fangirls: WE ARE ALL TAKEN! Stop stalking us to get us to date you! It is obviously not working!" In a little under 20 minutes, all the fangirls responded with various insults. They didnt shake me anymore, because i knew that as long as i was with mitch, they couldnt hurt me. We finished dinner, which was DELICOUS! We eventually got home, and it was still very early. Mitch asked if we wanted to record some minecraft. We accepted, and they set us up recording software, skype, and everything. They went back home and told us the would call in about five minutes. We waited, and waited, and waited, and finally they called. They gave us an awesome prison server. As soon as we got in, chat exploded. everyone was a fan of sky or mitch or jerome. They got mobbed at spawn and we were just over in a corner. "hey guys?" Mitch typed in chat. "Could you let us play in peace?" After that, it was pretty peaceful. "So, who wants to take the intro?" Adam said. "I will." Said Mitch. "Hey guys, whats up. I'm here for some minecraft along with some other people. There is anna, "Hey" I said. He continued. "Shes my girlfriend, theres amber, who is jeromes girlfriend, and last but not least there is emerald. Shes adams girlfriend. So anyway, lets get started! Tell them what prison issssss... Adam!" Mitch exclaimed. "well, in prison you have to mine ores, smelt them, and then sell them to eventually escape prison!" That sounded daunting. "How many ranks are there until we escape?" Jerome asked. "well," adam began, "There is a-z, so there is 26." "Wow!" I exclaimed. "We better get started!" Amber said. Easier said than done. When we were going to the mine, there was a guy with full diamond running at me. "Help!" I squealed. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Mitch thundered as he ran to protect me. Mitch attacked him until he died, and we took his stuff. After mining for a while, I saw in chat "Come to my shop for awesome prices!" Naturally, I went. Turns out though, it was a trap. I fell into a pit and lost all my stuff. "Dammit!" I said. "what?" Mitch said. "Some guy trapped me and took all my stuff!" I replied. Well, turns out Mitch is an admin so he banned him for plot trapping. I got all my stuff back plus more. After we had all ranked up a few times, we ended the recording. It was getting pretty late, so the girls just slept over at my house. Mitch's POV When we woke up, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and standing there was Amber and Emerald, what's up?" I asked them. The look at their faces told me it wasnt anything good. "Have you seen anna?" They asked. "Well, not since we left her house last night." I replied. "Oh god." They said. They took off running towards her house. I sprinted after them, trying to keep up. We ran up to anna's room to find her window broken and room ransacked. "Uh, what happened?" I asked no one in particular. Right then, we noticed a trail of blood leading out the window. "Follow that trail!" I exclaimed. We clamored out onto the roof and the trail went to the edge and then went down. I took the not so smart way down. "Geronimo!" I said as i jumped from the roof. The girls took a slightly safer path. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. As soon as they were next to me, we took off running. The trail led to the park, and up to a car with a guy sitting inside it, nursing his leg. Once we saw him, we saw anna in the backseat, still out cold. At this point, we called the cops. Unfortunately, as soon as the guy heard the cops he took off as fast as he could. One of the cops gave us a ride in his car. Suddenly, the man's car was hit head on. "ANNA!" We all screamed. We got out and ran over to the car. The man was being taken out and arrested. I crawled into the wrecked car, to see anna, scratched up, but fine. Somehow, she was STILL sleeping! After all of that, she is still asleep. I carried her over to the cop car and he gave us a ride to the hospital to check that she really was okay. We waited for about 30 minutes. She finally came out, and when she saw me she ran up and hugged me really really tight, "Can't... Breath..." I gasped out. "Oh, sorry." She said, loosening her grip. We called her mom to come and get us, seeing as we had no car. Once we got home, jerome and adam ran over to see what had happened. "We woke up, and you were gone, and, and, and," "SHUT UP!" Yelled anna. They fell silent. In that silence, we heard running feet tap tapping their way up the sidewalk towards us. We all knew what it was before we looked. "Run to our house!" Adam said. "It's closer!" We all took off running. Adam was the slowest one in the group, and when we reached the house, Adam didn't make it intime. The fangirls got him and pretty much held him hostage outside our house for about 2 hours Minecon 2013 anyone? Eventually, the fangirls dispersed, leaving adam with lipstick everywhere, a bright pink fluffy hair bow, and a bunch of things i don't even know the names of. We dragged Adam inside,got him cleaned up,and jerome, amber, and emerald all decided they wanted to record. Anna and I were planning a surprise for them, so we opted out of the recording session. Anna and I went upstairs to my room. Our big surprise was that we were going to be making a server for all of us. Anna and I both knew how to set up a server, but we knew it would not run well on my computer. So we decided on a hosting website. After we bought the server, we logged on and started to work on it. We knew it would have to have all the minigames, an awesome spawn, and a survival world as well. Anna and I were both on a computer, so I worked on the spawn while she worked on the lobbies. After about 2 hours the spawn and 5-6 minigame lobbies were complete. We asked the guys and the girls if they still wanted to record. They said yes, so the girls went back to anna's house and got into the call with us. "Hey guys, check out this awesome new server, the ip is in the skype chat. Everyone logged on and saw that it was a minigame server. "Where did you find this server?" Adam asked. Then suddenly, they saw the sign that said: Spawn built by BajanCanadian. "Wait a minute..." Adam said. "Let's play a minigame guys!" I suggested quickly. "Okay" Everyone replied. We started with Minerware. "What is minerware… Jerome!" Adam said. "well, in minerware you do stuff and then stuff happens and you win!" Jerome replied. "alrighty then…" said Anna. "LEZZGOOOOO" we all shouted. So, it turns out that minerware is alot harder than it seems. In the end, i was winning with Anna at a close second. The final round came and it was... Wait, what the heck? We had been teleported to a building with moss stone walls and heard moaning from everywhere. About five seconds in, we heard a shout and Anna had died. While everyone else was fighting the zombies, I ran for it. There was a yelp, and Adam went down as well. As i turned the corner into another hallway, i saw Jerome, Amber, and Emerald cornered by zombies. I thought about helping them, but I would probably get killed, so i turned and ran the other way. Three short yells told me they were down too. I heard a "Dammit!" and a slam over skype. "Jerome?" Adam asked "Are you okay?" "No" Came his reply. Adam and I took off toward his room and when we got in there, we saw cracks running up jeromes computer screen. "Fluffy, what happened?" I asked. "I got mad and slammed my computer really hard and it broke." He said sadly. By this time the girls had gotten over and rang the doorbell.


End file.
